St James Infirmary
by JustePhi
Summary: Charlie, dix sept ans et une jambe dans le plâtre, se retrouve par hasard dans la même chambre d'hôpital que son Youtubeur préféré. L'occasion de parler de ses vidéos qui comptent tellement, pour elle comme pour lui, de ce qu'elles ont changé en eux. (One-Shot ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit ?)


**St James Infirmary**

_ Je hais les chambres d'hôpital. _

Voici ce à quoi songeait une jeune fille, allongée dans la chambre 107 d'un quelconque hôpital parisien, où elle était depuis déjà la veille. Elle contemple tristement sa jambe entièrement plâtrée, surélevée grâce à une poulie, et se promet de faire plus attention à ses affaires, si cela peut lui éviter un autre accident qui la ramènerait illico dans cet hôpital, où elle s'ennuie à mourir. A l'autre bout de la pièce, dissimulé par un rideau, il y a un autre malade, un vieil homme, qui râle entre deux (longues) périodes de sommeil. Dieu sait ce qu'il peut bien avoir. Une maladie de vieux, sans doute.

Deux infirmières ouvrent la porte de la chambre 107, accompagnées d'un lit à roulettes, l'une tirant, l'autre poussant, et l'installent juste à côté de celui de la jeune blessée, qui retient un soupir. _Super, encore un grincheux. _

«Voilà, Monsieur. Le Docteur Tennant passera vous voir dans l'après-midi. Appuyez là si vous avez besoin.

-Entendu, répond le malade.»

Elle sursaute. Cette voix ? Elle l'a entendue des dizaines de fois (dizaines ? Centaines). En vidéo. En interview. Encore et encore. Mais jamais en vrai. Pourtant, elle la reconnaît cette voix. Le nouveau venu ne la regarde pas, il a tourné la tête de telle sorte qu'elle ne voit que ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'elle fixe de toutes ses forces. _Allez, tourne toi. Que je sois sûre que ce soit bien toi. _

Les miracles existent. Se sentant observé, sans doute, son voisin se retourne vers elle alors qu'elle le regarde de travers. Il fronce les sourcils, intrigué, et demande :

«Ça va ?»

Elle rougit, balbutie, prise en faute. _Mon dieu, c'est lui. C'est bien lui. Et il me prend déjà pour une psychopathe. Woh, c'est vraiment lui._

«Je...ouais. Désolée. C'est juste que je vous connais. Enfin, sur Internet. Youtube et tout ça. J'adore vos vidéos, vraiment. Elles sont géniales.

-Ha bon ? Merci beaucoup. Content de te rencontrer. Mais j'aurais voulu...enfin, j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances, ajoute-t-il en grimaçant à la vue de sa jambe plâtrée.

-Je suppose...Moi aussi.»

Long silence. _La palme de la première conversation la plus nulle de la terre_, rumine la jeune fille. Elle demande :

«Vous devez vous dire que vos fans vous poursuivent jusqu'à l'hôpital, pas vrai ?

-Pour être honnête, j'y ai pensé, oui.

-Je peux demander à changer de changer de chambre si vous voulez.

-Je ne suis pas cruel au point de demander à une blessée de sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital. Se défend-t-il avec un sourire. Surtout que tu étais là avant moi.

-Trop aimable.»

Il rit, pour de bon cette fois.

«Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Charlie.»

(Charlène en fait. Prénom qu'elle hait cordialement. Plus personne ne l'appelle ainsi depuis ses huit ans et quelques. Charlie, donc. Dix sept ans.)

«Je sais pas toi, Charlie, mais moi je suis là pour un petit bout de temps. Alors tant qu'à faire, on peut se tutoyer. Puisqu'on est colocataires de chambre d'hôpital.

-Contre notre gré.

-Certes. Mais ça ne change rien. Faisons comme si.

-D'accord.

-Alors, _Charlie_, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis en fac de lettres. Et je glande. Je glande à la fac de lettres, pour être exacte.

-Cool. Dit il, l'air de sincèrement penser que sa vie était cool. J'aimerais bien pouvoir glander plus souvent, moi aussi.

-Plains toi. Tu as trois mètres à parcourir entre ton lit et ton lieu de travail.

-Cinq. J'ai un couloir à traverser.

-Pauvre chou.»

Double éclat de rire.

«Et ça t'épuise pas ? Reprend-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Quoi ? Traverser le couloir ?

-Tourner, monter, écrire...gérer les conventions, les réseaux sociaux, les fans bizarres.

-Si, soupire-t-il. C'est crevant. Je frise l'ulcère à chaque instant. Mais ça vaut le coup.

-Tu peux le dire.

-Tu me cires les pompes, là ? Dit il, incrédule.

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu as changé la vie de plein de gens. En bien. Tu imagines ? Parmi tous tes abonnés, il y a quelques milliers d'ados dans le tas que tu fais plus que rire. C'est pas rien. Ils réfléchissent, ils partagent grâce à toi. Ils créent aussi.»

Il roule des yeux, à la fois amusé et agacé.

«Tu es l'une d'entre eux alors ? Ceux qui écrivent des fanfictions, et tout ça ? Enfin, _celles_.

-Pour vous voir vous marrer aux dépens de mes fics -de _nos_ fics, en convention et dans les lives ? Sûrement pas. Je les lis, c'est suffisant.

-On fait peur à ce point ?

-Un peu, concède-t-elle.

-Ah.

-Sans compter la trouille d'être lu par des inconnus. Par des gens qui ne te diront pas que ce que tu fais est bien par politesse.

-Je connais ça. A chaque vidéo postée...

-Tu m'étonnes que tu frises l'ulcère alors, parce que tu en a fait beaucoup.

-Tu l'as dit. Mais je suis pas à l'hosto pour ça pour l'instant, dieu merci.

-Pourquoi, alors ? Demande-t-elle avant de se raviser. Non pardon. Ça me regarde pas.

-T'inquiètes. Et toi ?

-Tombée dans l'escalier, chez mes parents. J'avais laissé traîner un magazine par terre.»

Il fait une grimace compatissante, avant de reprendre sur un ton d'excuse.

«Dans le fond les fanfictions, les abonnés un peu creepy, tout ça, je m'en fous. J'veux dire, le truc avec Internet, c'est que tout le monde peut raconter ce qu'il veut, créer ce qu'il lui plaît, et c'est plutôt cool, au final. Y a des trucs vraiment bons. L'ennui c'est que des tas de gens font des allusions bien salaces à mon sujet à tout bout de champ après. J'ai l'impression qu'ils essaient de tout savoir sur ma vie, et je supporte pas.

-En contrepartie, tu rends des dizaines et des dizaines d'ados heureux parce qu'ils s'éclatent à écrire et à lire tout ça. A tes dépends, mais le fait est.

-Hum, ouais. C'est en partie pour ça que je laisse couler. Même si c'est flippant. J'ai l'impression d'être un gourou, certains jours, ajoute-t-il en plaisantant.

-Rigole. Je ne serais pas surprise si c'était le cas pour certains ou certaines.

-Pour toi ? S'informe-t-il, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

-Non, quand même pas (Discret soupir de soulagement de la part de son interlocuteur.) Pour...certaines personnes seulement. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tes vidéos m'ont apporté -m'apportent toujours, plus qu'une occasion de rigoler. Elles m'ont fait...j'sais pas, grandir, réfléchir un peu plus par moi même, j'ai appris des trucs complètement insolites et découvert des films, des séries, des trucs comme ça. Et rencontrer d'autres personnes qui te connaissaient aussi, des gens à qui j'aurais pas forcément eu envie de parler à la base. C'est valable pour d'autres web-vidéastes aussi. Disons que je considère plus vraiment les choses pareil depuis.»

Le jeune homme replie son bras sous sa tête, pensif.

«Tant mieux alors. Ça me fait plaisir. Même si je persiste à dire que c'est épuisant de vous gérer, tous, les fan girls et les bon gros trolls.

-Dixit le plus gros troll de Youtube.

-C'est un compliment ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Hum.»

Ils échangent un sourire, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne relance la conversation. Par timidité, par fatigue peut être. Le vidéaste remonte le drap (blanc, le drap. Ce foutu blanc d'hôpital est partout) sur sa poitrine en essayant de cacher au mieux sa douleur et de garder un visage neutre. La poitrine, la tête, partout. La fatigue tire sur chacun de ses muscles, les usant jusqu'à la corde. Son estomac noué comme jamais.

Curieux. La chambre 107, qui à son arrivée était froide et austère et puait l'antiseptique, lui semble maintenant plus...chaleureuse. Agréable. Cette discussion avec sa voisine (qu'il appelle déjà «la petite Charlie» en son for intérieur) y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Plusieurs années qu'il est sur Youtube, le temps passe si vite, mais ces avalanches de compliments (de plus en plus nombreuses, au fil des vidéos) lui font toujours le même effet. Elle a raison, au fond : la trouille de se planter. De se faire démolir par cette foule anonyme et dispersée derrière des écrans. Oppressante.

La plupart du temps, il la refoule, cette peur. Bien obligé. Il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est quand même sa chaîne, merde à la fin. Et surtout il est perpétuellement encouragé, soutenu (aimé ?) par cette même foule. Mais malgré ça, l'angoisse persiste à chaque vidéo qu'il met en ligne, elle plane au dessus de lui et chuchote que celle là, ils vont la détester et la réduire en pièces, qu'il s'expose. Le jeune homme retient un soupir. Ça va le tuer, tout ça, s'il ne fait pas gaffe. Lâcher prise, un peu. Et arrêter d'être parano.

Il se tourne vers la petite Charlie, qui semble perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi. Il croise son regard, elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et se met à..biper ?

Bip, bip, bip. Le vidéaste ouvre les yeux et se redresse en sursaut. Ses yeux se promènent autour de lui. Ses posters, ses meubles. Seul dans son appartement, à des kilomètres d'une chambre d'hôpital. Plus de douleur. Et Charlie ne bipait pas, pusiqu'elle n'a jamais existé. Saloperie de réveil qui le tire d'un sommeil profond. Il pousse un long soupir, avant de se rappeler la raison du réveil -et de son rêve, par la même occasion : une grosse journée de tournage est prévue, souvent synonyme de nuit agitée.

Il se lève, vacillant et méditatif. C'est drôle comme une séquence rêvée peut rester gravée dans nos esprits, même éveillés. Les dialogues sont encore frais dans sa tête. L'odeur d'antiseptique aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Il déambule dans son appartement, à la recherche d'un café, d'une douche, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui remettre les idées en place. Il sourit béatement en songeant à la journée qui l'attend. Faire ce qu'il aime le plus au monde et ce qui le terrorise le plus en même temps.

C'est reparti pour s'exposer une nouvelle fois.

.

**Hola ^^ Petite nouvelle qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois et que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire (j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire en tout cas !). **

**St James Infirmary est le titre de la chanson qui tournait en boucle pendant que j'écrivais. C'est une chanson de Hugh Laurie. Infirmary signifiant hôpital en anglais (en plus, Hugh laurie, House MD, hôpital tout ça), le titre m'a semblé tout indiqué ^^**

**Last but not least : s'il n'y a aucun indice sur l'identité de ce fameux vidéaste (ni nom, ni description physique, ni référence à une vidéo en pariculier) c'est voulu. Je laisse travailler votre imagination sur ce coup là ;) A bientôt, Phi.**

**01/02/2015**


End file.
